


С Днем рождения

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Top Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Снейп уполз, но не очень этим доволен.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	С Днем рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Гарри Поттера.

Поздний зимний вечер особенно хорош, когда сидишь у жарко растопленного камина с бокалом старого вина. Зимы в Уилтшире обычно мягкие, но в этот год погода в начале января стояла мерзкая, дождь, то морося, то усиливаясь до ливня, шел с самого утра. Западный ветер завывал, стучал в окна ветками деревьев. За окном было промозгло, темно и холодно, поэтому в теплом кресле гостиной Малфой-мэнора было особенно уютно. Люциус медленно потягивал подогретое красное вино и бездумно перелистывал страницы книги, когда тишину дома нарушил громкий и какой-то истеричный стук дверного молотка.

Без приглашения проникнуть за ворота поместья могли немногие. Авроры, разве что. В то, что могла вернуться Нарцисса, Люциус не верил. Время забыть все обиды и помириться еще не пришло. А вот Драко… Драко мог. Люциус поднялся, затянул покрепче халат и спустился в холл, не расставаясь с бокалом любимого вина. Дверь снова затряслась под ударами, вроде послышались приглушенные ругательства. Люциус открыл замок, распахнул тяжелую дверь, и в холл ввалился Северус. Безобразно мокрый и пьяный Северус, который сверлил Люциуса злым взглядом. Чтобы устоять, он цеплялся за дверной косяк, но влажная рука все время соскальзывала.

— Ну, здравствуй… друг, — выговорил Северус. 

В этом приветствии Люциус почувствовал едва ли не угрозу. Тем не менее, он широко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Северус, я не ожидал тебя так скоро. Заходи… Погода сегодня отвратительная. Как тебе в голову пришло выходить в такой дождь? Кстати, с Днем рождения. — Говоря это, он оставался на месте и очень жалел, что запасная, спрятанная от аврорских проверок палочка лежит сейчас так далеко.

— Помнишь, значит, — ухмыльнулся Северус. 

Сделал шаг и едва не упал. Пришлось Люциусу его поддержать — холодный и мокрый Северус буквально повис на нем. Теплый халат мгновенно пропитался водой, бокал с вином не расплескался только чудом.

— Так ты пришел ко мне отпраздновать День рождения?

Люциус огляделся, пытаясь найти, куда можно посадить Северуса. Как назло, в холле не было никакой мебели — разве что на ступеньки пристроить.

— Считай, что так. А ты, вижу, не удивлен.

— Ну… — Люциус пожал плечами. Он действительно не был удивлен. Почти. 

— То есть знал. И не искал.

Северус дернулся, словно хотел вырваться или ударить, и то ли передумал, то ли не смог. Он заметил бокал в руке у Люциуса, отобрал, залпом выпил и выпрямился, держась за его плечо. 

В холле натекла уже целая лужа. Люциус с грустью подумал, что домовиков у него временно (если верить министерским документам) конфисковали, а приходящая домработница будет только завтра. Так что лужу вытереть некому, разве что Северус, в качестве жеста доброй воли, уберет все, воспользовавшись своим плащом. Все равно эта мокрая тряпка уже больше ни на что не годилась.

Северус тоже посмотрел на лужу, вздохнул и отдернул руки.

— Ладно. Прости, я все понял. Пойду. Привет Нарциссе.

Он медленно повернулся. Ливень за дверью, казалось, усилился.

— Вот еще. Пойдем, отогреешься, а то заболеешь еще. Умрешь. По-настоящему. 

Люциус пинком захлопнул дверь, ухватил Северуса за плечи и потащил за собой в гостиную: к камину, горячему вину и мягкому креслу. По-хорошему его надо было отвести в ванную, раздеть, налить горячей воды и мягко протереть губкой это тощее тело. Потом залезть к нему, обнять сзади, поцеловать за ухом, вжаться вставшим членом между мокрыми и скользкими от мыла ягодицами… 

Год назад Люциус так бы и сделал, теперь — нет. Слишком все… усложнилось.

Мокрый плащ удалось стащить еще на лестнице. Люциус бросил его на перила — пусть высохнет. Рубашка и странные плотные штаны были такими мокрыми, словно Северус в них купался. В ботинках хлюпало. И точно так же захлюпает и сам Северус, если его срочно не согреть.

Как назло, в гостиной не оказалось ни единого пледа. Пойти за ним в спальню и оставить Северуса одного Люциус не решился — сбежит, ищи потом по всей Британии. Пришлось стянуть с себя халат и укутать сгорбившегося в придвинутом к огню кресле Северуса. Тот почему-то молчал, только следил недобрым взглядом. Интересно, о чем думал?

В баре до сих пор остался хороший набор алкоголя. Огденское, медовуха, старый коньяк, который никто не трогал, кажется, со времен прадеда. Люциус остановил свой выбор на последнем. Налил в бокал, впихнул Северусу в руку и сел рядом. На пол. После победы кресло в гостиной осталось только одно.

Камин дышал жаром. Волосы у Северуса от тепла и влажности начали слегка завиваться, казалось, от него валит пар, но может, это у Люциса в глазах стояла дымчатая пелена. И голова как будто кружилась, словно он был сильно пьян, но нельзя же так опьянеть от пары бокалов вина? 

Северус продолжал молчать, к коньяку он не притронулся, только понюхал.

— И что же случилось? — спросил Люциус. — Внезапно оказалось, что тебя некому поздравить с Днем рождения? Раньше тебя это не волновало.

Северус фыркнул, сделал глоток, поморщился.

— Помню, ты не очень радовался моему подарку в прошлом году.

— Ничего удивительного, учитывая, что ты подарил.

— Я только хотел внести некоторое разнообразие в наши встречи. — Люциус не понимал, что могло быть обидного в наборе смазки с разными вкусами и очаровательных черных чулках. — Впрочем, это дело прошлого. 

— Именно. — Северус зло на него посмотрел. — Ты знал, что я жив, и даже не пытался найти.

— Когда любовник исчезает, подстроив свою смерть, и не дает о себе знать, это трактуется однозначно. Не навязываться же.

Северус опустил взгляд.

— Я видел, как ты отреагировал на слова Поттера обо мне…

— О том, что ты ему помогал или о том, что ты до сих пор влюблен в его мать?

— Все вместе. 

— Скорее, меня поразила мысль, что наш Лорд тебя убил. 

— Скажи еще, что про Дамблдора и Лили ты и без Поттера знал!

— Скажу.

Северус подавился, пришлось ждать, пока он откашляется. Пламя в камине весело взвилось, ловя капли коньяка.

— И тебе было все равно?

— Нет, но меня больше раздражало, что ты был уверен, будто я ничего о тебе не знаю, и молчал. Постоянно подозревал, что мы дружим и трахаемся, только потому, что тебе что-то от меня нужно.

Северус отставил стакан с остатками коньяка и посильнее укутался в теплый халат, зарываясь длинным носом в мягкую плюшевую ткань. 

— Вовсе не поэтому, — пробормотал он едва слышно.

— Ну а что мне было еще думать? Особенно после того, как ты после гибели Лорда сбежал.

— Если ты давно знал, почему не выдал меня?

Люциус хорошо представлял, какой ответ Северус надеялся услышать. Самое страшное, это был бы единственный правдивый ответ, но произнести его Люциус не мог. Он ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— Надеялся, что в случае, если победит Поттер, ты меня прикроешь. А ты так меня подставил. 

— Я знал, что ты справишься и без моей помощи.

— А я — нет! — в голосе впервые прорезалась обида. Люциус сделал вид, что закашлялся. 

Ему на самом деле было обидно и даже немного жаль себя. Он словно вернулся в май прошлого года, когда чувствовал себя преданным и брошенным всеми. Ему было плевать на авроров, суды, коллег-пожирателей и даже собственную жену и сына. Он выдал всех, кого знал, и тех, о ком догадывался, что они служили Темному лорду. Выступал свидетелем, и было немало тех, кого посадили только благодаря его показаниям. Люциусу было плевать на них всех, и на их возможную месть. 

Только спустя месяцы он начал думать, анализировать, вспоминать и выстраивать себя заново. 

Северус протянул руку и провел по его волосам. Еле заметно.

— Как ты догадался, что я жив?

— Сгоревшее место твоей гибели, а потом взрыв газа в твоем доме. Знаешь, я не верю в такие совпадения. Да никто не верит!

— А я-то думал, почему на мою могилу никто не ходит…

— Что, подглядывал? Хотел узнать, насколько популярен?

— Да нет. Все надеялся увидеть тебя или хотя бы Драко, но никто не приходил. Даже сегодня! Я думал, хотя бы Минерва появится, но нет. Меня словно все забыли!

— Так вот на что ты обиделся. — Люциус рассмеялся. — Никогда бы не подумал. Хотя… понимаю, ты всегда был немного тщеславен.

Северус хмыкнул и провел по его волосам уже чуть смелее. 

— Так, значит, никто не верит в мою смерть?

— Никто. Поттер и Кингсли решили признать тебя умершим и оставить в покое, чтобы не разбираться со смертью Дамблдора. Похоронили с почестями пустой гроб и забыли.

— Все случилось именно так, как я и хотел. 

— Именно. Так что можешь не переживать, твой покой никто не побеспокоит.

— Да плевать! — Северус провел пальцами по щеке Люциуса.

— Я так и понял.

Люциус поймал его запястье и отвел руку от себя. Не то чтобы ему были неприятны прикосновения, просто… не хотелось. Это будило совершенно не нужные сейчас воспоминания. Но Северус, похоже, так не думал. Он вдруг сполз с кресла и сел рядом. Казалось, он хотел что-то сказать, но не находил слов.

— Вернись в кресло. Ты простудишься на полу, — сказал Люциус.

— Я простужусь в этой мокрой одежде, а не на полу. 

— Тогда снимай.

Они встретились взглядами. 

— Уверен? — Северус поднял бровь.

Люциус пожал плечами. Он соскучился. По человеческому теплу, крепким объятьям, несмелым поцелуям, но, прежде всего, по самому Северусу. 

Не хотел же так просто сдаваться! Когда представлял, как Северус придет к нему, думал, что вышвырнет его взашей, но увидев такого мокрого, злого и пьяного — не смог. Теперь же сидел и смотрел, как тот разоблачается. Сначала снял рубашку, кажется, одну из тех, что подарил ему Люциус. Скинул все еще мокрые ботинки, носки, стянул брюки вместе с трусами. Люциус не сразу осознал, что Северус сидит перед ним уже совершенно голый, а его член выглядит на удивление возбужденным.

— Кажется, так ты замерзнешь еще больше, — сказал Люциус.

Северус задрал подбородок и посмотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Согреешь?

Люциус положил ладонь ему на плечо, провел по груди, задевая жесткие волоски. Кожа была прохладной и слегка влажной. Мазнул пальцем по соску, слегка потер. Северус зашипел.

— Может, тоже разденешься?

Люциус не ответил, исследовал белесые шрамы на его шее — кривые, но не слишком заметные. Надо подарить красивый шарф или шейный платок, чтобы их скрыть. Осталось решить — черный или зеленый? 

Не дождавшись ответа, Северус сам начал его раздевать. Люциус не сопротивлялся. Он чувствовал себя словно во сне. Не сопротивлялся и когда Северус повалил его на пол и опустился сверху своим холодным как ледышка телом. Люциус обнял его руками, ногами, прижался щекой к щеке и замер.

— Я скучал, — очень тихо сказал Северус. — Я безумно скучал.

Люциус обнял его крепче. Нет, он знал, он точно был уверен, что Северус жив, даже как будто видел его мельком недалеко от поместья, но окончательно осознал только сейчас. И не мог понять, что он по этому поводу чувствует. Как-то все слишком запуталось…

Северус гладил его по бедру, сначала почти невинно, а потом вдруг провел между ягодиц и задел мошонку. Люциус дернулся.

— Что, только пришел, уже хочешь трахнуть?

— Сложно устоять, но если ты против…

Люциус, к собственному удивлению, против не был. Он не заметил, как Северус достал палочку, только почувствовал между ягодиц прохладную смазку. Расслабился. Закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй, и никак не хотел отпускать его сухие губы.

Северус навис, удерживая его ноги на плечах, и толкнулся внутрь. Было немного больно и безумно сладко. Люциус откинул голову и двинул бедрами навстречу Северусу, чтобы тот вошел в него глубже, еще глубже, почти пронзил, растянул, наполнил. Он не сдержал стон.

— Больно? — Северус остановился.

На этот вопрос невозможно было ответить. Да, наверное, нет. Люциус снова подался вперед, к Северусу. Плевать на все, главное, чтобы было хорошо. Больше, чем хорошо!

Северус задвигался, сначала неспешно, будто берег, а потом все быстрее, сильнее. Люциус елозил спиной по паркетному полу, и в какой-то момент едва не врезался в каминную решетку.

— Ты меня сейчас в камин запихнешь!

— Прости.

Северус дернулся назад, вытащив член, и притянул Люциуса к себе. Определенно, теперь никто из них не мерз. Северус был весь мокрый и горячий, он раскраснелся и тяжело дышал. Люциус поцеловал его, встал на четвереньки и приподнял зад, чтобы Северусу было удобней. Хотелось прижаться к нему спиной, почувствовать на шее его губы, а на члене ладонь. 

Северус не разочаровал. Резко вошел, задвигался быстро и рвано. Целовал, кусал, обхватил его член рукой и дрочил его так, что темнело в глазах. Руки не держали. Люциус оперся на локти и опустил голову на запястья. Пот струился по спине и бедрам, зад буквально горел, но ему было хорошо… и хотелось бы еще, еще, еще… 

Он кончил, залив руку Северуса спермой, и едва смог дождаться, когда тот кончит сам, прежде чем повалиться на пол. Северус подполз и обнял его со спины. 

— Я не смогу завтра сидеть, — сказал Люциус.

— И не надо. Будем лежать.

— Да, отличное решение. — Он рассмеялся. — Значит, решил остаться?

— Если не прогонишь.

— Ни за что. Мы ведь так и не опробовали твой прошлогодний подарок.

— Он сгорел вместе с домом. — Люциус почувствовал, как Северус напрягся.

— Ничего. Пара черных чулок у меня еще найдется.


End file.
